


Falling For The Cowboy

by red_dead_bitch1899



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Age Difference, Duelling, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guns, Horses, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, John Marston - Freeform, My first fic, OC is 16ish, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Takes place sort of during the game, Underage - Freeform, affair, letter writing, little brother, little sister - Freeform, red dead redemption - Freeform, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_dead_bitch1899/pseuds/red_dead_bitch1899
Summary: The OC sees John Marston in Blackwater and becomes interested in him from the start. She ends up running into him the following week and they seem to hit it off. Over the course of several months, they become great friends and possibly more.(I suck at summaries, sorry. This is my first summary).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is my first fic that I've posted on here. I just got my account and everything. I usually just write for myself and I was really nervous about posting this. But, whatever. Hope you enjoy it. The chapters are diary entries written by the OC. 
> 
> ALSO: I've posted this on Tumblr before, but I forgot what Tumblr account I was using so I can't find it. I love this website and I wanted to post it on here as well.

**Day One**

**September 29th, 1910**

**Thursday, 8:13pm**

Today I went to the general store in Blackwater to pick up some produce my family needed. Apples, pears, stuff that we can’t grow ourselves. We have a nice little farm in the Great Plains. I, being sixteen, have to travel to other towns and settlements to buy needed supplies. My brother is only twelve and my sister is five. We aren’t very rich, but we aren’t in poverty. We get by with what we have.

Anyways, while I was out, I couldn’t help but to hear three men shouting and arguing with each other. They were over by the Blackwater Police Station. One man looked like some kind of cowboy or outlaw. The other two men were officers. I’ve seen them around before. I personally am not fond of either of them.

When I was finished with my shopping, I put everything in the back of the wagon and started off home again. I purposely drove by them to see if I could hear what exactly they were talking about. I heard something about a Williamson, Escuella, and van der Linde. Whoever they are, I have no clue.

When I got home, my brother and father helped me unload the wagon. They told me that my chores were done for today and I could do whatever I pleased. I had the urge to ride back to Blackwater to see if those men were still there. I decided that it would be better to stay home. I ended up reading a book until I was called to supper. I got tired after supper and decided to go wash up and get ready for bed. I am in my room right now and am going to go to bed.

I can’t stop thinking about that cowboy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC runs into John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Any typos or grammatical errors, I take full responsibility. Please let me know what you think.

**Day Two**

**October 4th, 1910**

**Tuesday, 10:18pm**

I saw him again today, the cowboy. He was riding a horse near my home. He went speeding past me, knocking me over. I was surprised when he stopped and got off his horse. He came over to me and helped me up off the ground.

“Are you alright?” he had asked me.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry,” I told him and gave him a smile. He half-smiled back at me and got back on his horse.

“What are you up to on this fine day?” he asked, bringing his horse over to me.

“Oh, I was just about to start my journey to Blackwater,” I responded.

“Need a ride over there?” My heart was fluttering in my chest.

“If you’re offering.”

“I am.”

“Well, alright then.” He helped me onto the back of his horse. I didn’t know where to put my hands.

“Wrap your arms around me so you don’t fall off,” he told me. I did as he said and we were off.

All of his weapons kind of scared me, but being with a cowboy like him was thrilling. He seemed dangerous, but he also seemed like the kind of man who would only use those guns if he had to. He’s a good looking man and I strangely felt attracted towards him. I blushed and was thankful that his back was to me.

“What’s your name, miss?” he asked me as we were riding.

“Riley Travis, sir. What’s yours?” I replied.

“John Marston.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Marston.”

“And it’s nice to meet you, Miss Travis.” 

When we arrived at the Blackwater General Store, he got off the horse and then proceeded to help me off as well. When I had my feet on the ground, I finally got a really good look at him. He had scars on the right side of his face, I’m guessing from fights. He has attractive facial hair, pretty eyes, and a handsome face in general. He wore a cowboy hat and boots. He had a gun holster around his waist with a revolver in it. He had a Winchester Repeater on his back. He had a large hunting knife tucked in his belt as well. He hitched his thumbs in the sides of his belt and supported his weight on one leg. He looked into my eyes and I could swear that he was looking me over the same that I did him.

“Thank you, Mr. Marston. Are you new in town?” I finally spoke up. He seemed to snap out of some sort of trance.

“Ah, no, I’m not,” he replied.

“I was just wondering. I’ve never seen you before, is all.” 

“Was that your farm back there?”

“My family’s, yeah. Since I’m the oldest, I have to go run the errands.”

“Siblings?”

“Yeah, a sister and a brother. My brother’s twelve and my sister’s five.”

“And you?”

“Sixteen, sir.” His eyes widened slightly.

“Is that right? Damn, I coulda sworn you was older than that.”

“No, sir. I turned sixteen in May.”

“Well, do you need anything else?”

“Could you wait for me here? I could really use a ride back home.”

“Sure thing, miss.”

“Thank you,” I said and went into the store. When I walked in, I took a deep breath to calm myself. I then went to the shopkeeper and asked for several bottles of medicine and a few bottles of bait. I paid and thanked him for his service. I put everything in the bag I carry and headed back out to John.

“Ready to go?” he asked me when he saw me come out.

“Yes, sir,” I responded and smiled. He smiled too. He helped me back onto the horse and then got on himself. We road back to the farm quickly. My brother was on the porch of the house reading a book. He looked up when he heard the horse and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw John. John dismounted the horse and then took my hand into his. I tried very hard not to blush, but I couldn’t help it. When I was on the ground again, I smiled at him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Marston,” I said to him.

“Please, call me John,” he replied.

“And call me Riley.”

“Well then, Riley. You’re welcome.” He nodded once at me and then got back on his horse. He waved at me and then rode off again. I waved to him as I watched him go until I couldn’t see him anymore.

“Who was he?” my brother asked me.

“That was John Marston, Scottie. He brought me to Blackwater and back. He’s rather nice,” I told my younger brother.

“But he looked like an outlaw,” Scott said.

“Well, even if he is one, that don’t matter to me. He’s nice and helps people.” I held my head high and walked back into the house, giving my mother the medicine I picked up, keeping the bait for myself.

I’ve never hunted anything before and I would really like to go and do it. I’ve seen my father hunt deer and rabbits before, but I have never killed a thing in my life. It’s not like I really want to kill anything, I just want to know what hunting is like. I wouldn’t want to go to Tall Trees or anything because there are grizzly bears. Bears terrify me and I’m afraid  that I would be killed by one. I’m going to go hunting this weekend, when I don’t have chores. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC goes hunting with John in Tall Trees.

**Day Three**

**October 8th, 1910**

**Saturday, 8:15pm**

 

I went hunting today, but it didn’t turn out how I expected. I didn’t have a gun and I wasn’t going to steal from my father, money or a gun. I started walking to the woods just to see what there was. Even though I said I wasn’t going to go to Tall Trees, I went anyways. It’s a few miles from where I live, but I didn’t want to alert my parents or brother of where I was going. I walked quickly and about a mile into my journey, I heard a horse running and a man telling it to go faster. Suddenly, the man told the horse to slow down and they came trotting up beside me.

“Miss Travis, is it?” a man asked from above me. I stopped walking and looked up at him. Sure enough, it  _ was  _ Mr. Marston in all of his perfect glory.

“Yes, that’s right, but I thought I told you to call me Riley,” I replied, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

“Where are you off to, Riley?”

“I’m going to Tall Trees to hunt.”

“You’re gonna go hunting without a weapon?” I blushed and looked down.

“I guess I never really thought about it. I’ll just go home now, I think.” I went to start walking back home when he got off his horse. He walked in front of me and stuck an arm out to stop me from going any further.

“I could come with you and help you hunt, if you’d like.” I smiled up at him.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “I would like that.” He smiled too.

“Hop on then.” This time when he went to help me up, I ignored his hand and got on all by myself. I was still smiling when we started moving.

With the fast movements of the horse, we got to Tall Trees in just under ten minutes. We got off the horse when we got to the middle of the woods.

“Alright, we’ll go from here,” John said. I nodded and looked around. I spotted a few elk on the other side of the path and pointed them out.

“Do you think we could get those?” I asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” He paused and looked me over quickly. “Do you even know how to use a gun, miss?” I blushed.

“Honestly, no I don’t.” He nodded and looked to be thinking things over.

“Would you like me to teach you or would you rather me do it myself?”

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all. Just tell me what you’d like me to do.”

“Could you teach me maybe? It’d be nice to know how to use one in the future.” He nodded and took out his Winchester Repeater. He turned me around to face the elk and stood very close behind me, my back to his chest. He brought the gun in front of me. 

“Place one hand on the barrel,” he told me. I brought my left hand up and placed it where he told me. “Place your other hand...yeah, like that. Don’t rest it against your shoulder though; you’ll blow it out.” I nodded and concentrated on the deer. He used his hands to adjust my body so I wasn’t slouching and wasn’t turned too far to one side. He then pressed his body up against mine again. He placed his left hand over mine and helped me aim and steady the gun. He placed the other hand gingerly on my right shoulder.

“Whenever you’re ready, just pull the trigger,” he told me. I took a deep breath in and as I let it out, I pulled the trigger with my right forefinger. A loud bang echoed throughout the forest. A bullet pierced the skin of the elk on the left. I shot again as it started to run away. It cried out its last breath and then fell over. The other elk was already gone. I turned around, finger off the trigger, and handed the weapon back to John. I smiled.

“Thank you, John,” I told him. He slung the weapon back into its place and then started walking to the fallen animal. I followed after him. 

“What are you thanking me for?” he asked as he was kneeling down next to the elk.

“I want to thank you for teaching me so well.” 

“Well, I’ve never been able to teach anybody anything.”

“You just did, didn’t you?” I raised an eyebrow at him as he took his hunting knife out.

“Yeah, I guess I did, didn’t I?”

“What are you doing?” I asked, referring to the elk. He was about to cut into it.

“I’ve gotta gut it and skin it.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll keep watch.” He stared at me and then placed his hands on the tops of his thighs. He then took the revolver out of his holster and handed it to me. I took it and turned it around in my hands. I then just held it in my right hand, waiting in case something or someone tried to attack us. Nothing did.

He got the meat and skin quicker than I have ever seen. I was impressed, I still am. He wrapped some meat in a cloth and tucked the knotted end into his belt along with the skin. I handed him his gun back and we went to the horse, side by side.

“Thank you. For this whole experience. It was truly great,” I told him as we mounted the horse. He chuckled and it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

“You’re welcome, Miss Travis,” he replied.

“Riley. Call me Riley.”

“Sure. You’re welcome, Riley.” We started back the way we came, but when we got to the familiar road to my house, we turned right instead. 

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“Blackwater to sell this meat and skin and to get you a gun,” he replied.

“No, no, no. That won’t be necessary. I don’t need or want a gun.” 

“If you insist.”

“I do.” 

When we got to the Blackwater General Store, he got off the horse and told me that I could wait there. I decided to go into the store with him.

“Good day, Mr. Marston,” the shopkeeper greeted. “Miss Travis,” he added upon seeing me.

“Hello,” I said with a wave. John went up to the counter, setting the items down to sell. When he received his money, he said thank you to the keeper and turned away. 

“Can I help you, Miss Travis?” the shopkeeper asked me.

“Um, no. I was just waiting for John,” I replied. The keeper looked concerned.

“Mind if I have a word or two, Miss Travis?” I looked up at John and he simply nodded, telling me to go ahead.

“Sure thing.” John left the shop and I walked up to the counter. “What is it?”

“You be careful now, Miss Travis. John Marston ain’t the man you may think.”

“I know that he’s some kind of outlaw, sir.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be messing around with him.” 

“We ain’t doing no messing, sir. He was just showing me how to hunt.”

“Can’t your daddy teach you?”

“No, sir. He refuses.”

“You just watch yourself, kiddo. He’s big trouble.”

“I’ll be fine.” I then left the shop and got back out to where John was smoking a cigarette. He was leaning against the side of the building. 

“What was that all about?” John asked.

“What was what all about?” I replied. 

“What you was just talking to that man about.”

“He was just telling me that I ought to be gettin’ home now.”

“Alright. I’ll bring you home then.” He put out his cigarette and quickly mounted the horse. I followed right after.

We rode to the farm in silence. I had my arms wrapped around him tightly. He didn’t seem to mind. We slowed down when we were nearing the house. He stopped a few feet from it and got off, offering his hand to me. I accepted it and climbed off the horse. I turned to face him, my back to the house and horse.

“I know I keep saying it, but thank you,” I told him. He tipped his hat to me then hitched his thumbs in his belt like he did before.

“Then I’ll keep telling you you’re welcome,” he replied with a smirk. I took a step towards him and looked up into his eyes. I then stood on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to his mouth. I leaned away, smiled slightly, and then ran to the house, not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC messes up on the farm because her mind is thinking about other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but some will be, since they're journal entries and all.

**Day Four**

**October 17th, 1910**

**Monday, 11:13pm**

It’s been over a week since I last saw John. I feel kind of sad actually. I miss the little adventures we partook in. They were fun. I’ve found myself thinking about him almost constantly. I’ve often daydreamed about a life with him. It’s silly to think that that grown man would ever love a teenager like me romantically. I keep forgetting that I’m only sixteen. 

While I was milking the cows this morning, I kept missing the bucket because I zoned out. Daddy was angry. Mama tried to calm him down, but it was no use. I was ordered to do chores this coming weekend. I wasn’t upset with hearing that. It’s only fair that I do chores to make up for all the milk we lost.

I can’t help but to wonder: where could John be?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC reads an article in the newspaper that could be about John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY short. Sorry.

**Day Five**

**October 21st, 1910**

**Saturday, 12:02**

I have a lot of work to do once morning comes, but I can’t help remembering what I read in the paper today. A famous outlaw has dueled five people and won each and every time. The way they described the outlaw made me think that there was no way that that wasn’t John. It had to be! Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC runs into John on her way to Blackwater. They ride into town together. The OC watches as John plays Blackjack. John may be starting to show interest and attraction towards the OC. She seems oblivious to the hints.

**Day Six**

**October 25th, 1910**

**Tuesday, 8:35pm**

Today was amazing. When I was finished with my chores, mama told me to go to Blackwater to pick up some apples for the horses. As I was riding my horse, I passed a familiar face. I stopped my horse and called after him.

“John? John Marston?” I yelled loud enough for him to hear me. He stopped his horse and turned around to face me. It  _ was  _ him.

“Miss Travis. What a surprise,” John replied. He came trotting over to me on his horse.

“Yeah, a surprise. Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in almost two weeks.”

“I had some business to take care of.”

“Oh. Yeah...I know the feeling. I have to do hours of chores every day. I had to do chores last weekend too.”

“Do you not usually do chores on weekends?” It surprised me how interested he actually was.

“No, I don’t. I accidentally kept missing the bucket when I was milking the cows last Monday. Daddy was not happy.”

“I bet he wasn’t. Were you feeling alright, when you were milking?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking about some other things.”

“What other things?” I blushed.

“Well, I was wondering where you were since I hadn’t seen you in a while.”

“You were thinking about me?”

“I was worried. I thought that maybe you go into some trouble.”

“You was worried about me?”

“I was.” He seemed to be thinking about something important.

“How would you like to accompany me to a game of blackjack?” he asked me after several moments of silence. I smiled and my face brightened.

“Would I ever! I mean, yeah, sure. That sounds cool,” I tried to get out without sounding like an idiot. I’m not sure if it worked or not.

“Come on then,” he told me and motioned for me to follow him. 

We went to a saloon in Blackwater and he took a seat at the blackjack table. I pulled up a stool and sat beside him. Since he was all the way on the right, it was easy for me to sit next to him. 

John must have played for an hour at least. We were talking and laughing. I told him all about my family and he told me about his. He has a wife named Abigail and a son named Jack. He said that he had a daughter but that she died. He also told me that he was raised in an orphanage and that his father was Scottish. I told him that I enjoy reading and writing. He asked what kinds of things I like to write and I told him that I like to write all kinds of things. He smiled at that and I swear that he shifted a little closer to me.

When he finally decided to quit, he must have at least doubled his money. It surprised me how well he played and how lucky he was. We left the  saloon and we stood outside while he smoked a cigarette. 

“You’re really good at that,” I told him. He took a drag from his cigarette and then look up at me.

“Really good at what? Blackjack?” he asked. He put his cigarette out and threw the butt on the ground. We started walking. I told him that I had to go to the general store to pick up some apples. 

“Yeah. You were very...strategic.” 

“Whatever that means.”

“It means that you were careful and planned things out.”

“You can’t really plan out blackjack.”

“I know. What I meant was that you don’t just say ‘To hell with it’ and make dumb moves. You’re careful and well...strategic. You strategize well.” He gave me a confused look. “I’m tryin’ to compliment you.” He nodded and smiled.

“Well, thank you, miss.” I nodded once back. 

When we got to the store, we went in together, the shopkeeper giving me a disappointed look. I ignored it.

“Just these bags of apples, please,” I told the shopkeeper. Come to think of it, I think his name is George.

“Alright...fifteen dollars, please,” George told me. I went to take out the money, but John placed a few of his own dollars on the counter instead. I looked up at him and he only gave me a small smile.

“Thank you,” I told George. I grabbed the apples and went out the door.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know. I had the money,” I addressed John when we got to the horses. They were wandering around not far from the store.

“I felt I needed to,” John explained.

“Why?” I slung the bags onto the horse’s back. I tied the ends of the bags together tightly so they wouldn’t come apart.

“Because I never came to show you I was alright.”

“Well, you didn’t have to do that either.”

“I feel guilty for it now.”

“Don’t. Don’t feel guilty. I’m just being a stupid teenager, alright?”

“I made you worry and I don’t like making women worry.”

“I’m not a woman.”

“You will be one shortly. You already seem like a woman to me.” 

“How so?” I turned around to face him. He was standing in his usual way, thumbs hitched in belt, weight on one leg.

“You seem mature. You can handle a gun well, handle yourself. You’re a woman in a man’s world.”

“Well, thank you, John Marston. And what does that make you?”

“Foolish.” He sighed and shook his head. I didn’t bother asking him what he meant by that. He just mounted his horse, me following afterwards. We headed off towards my house, riding side by side.

When we got to the farm, we stopped a few feet from the front door as usual. We got off our horses and he walked over to me and stopped in front of me.

“If you want to send me a letter or something, you can just send it to the Blackwater post office. I’ll check there every few days,” John told me.

“Alright, will do. Thank you for today. I hate going to that town by myself,” I told him.

“I don’t really blame you.” He tilted his hat to me, mounted his horse again, and rode off. I waved at him as he rode away.

I went into the house and gave the apples to my mother.

“Riley?” my mother asked as I was leaving the kitchen.

“Yes, mama?” I asked her. I turned back around to face her.

“Who was that man? I’ve seen him here a few times.”

“Oh, that’s just John Marston. He’s a good man.”

“Do I get to meet him?” I blushed and tried to cover it up.

“Mama, it ain’t nothing like that.”

“I never said it was. Scott told me that you kissed him the last time he saw him.” 

“On the cheek! He helped me out. He gave me a ride into town. Mama, that man is married and he has a child.”

“Does he? What else do you know about him?”

“He’s an orphan and he has a farm like us.”

“Oh? Where’s this farm of his?”  
“I don’t know. He didn’t say and I didn’t ask.”

“How old is he?”

“He never said and, again, I never asked. It’s rude.”

“It’s rude to ask a lady her age, but not so to ask a man.”

“Mama, can I go now? I’d like to wash up before supper.”

“Alright. Go on.” I turned around and went up the stairs. I splashed cold water on my face and then went into my room to calm down from that conversation. When supper was ready, I ate and didn’t speak. Mama never brought up Mr. Marston again.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC writes a letter to John.

**Day Seven**

**October 27th, 1910**

**Thursday, 7:52pm**

I wrote a letter to John yesterday and rode to Blackwater to leave it at the post office for him. The worker told me that they’d hold onto it. This is what I wrote:

_Dear John,_

_I decided that I would like to write to you. You seem like a good man. I don’t care what you did or what you do, all I care about is how you are with me. You aren’t mean and you aren’t absurd. You take into consideration who I am and what I am. You treat me like your equal and I appreciate that. I would like to hear more about your life, past and present. If you don’t want to or can’t tell me about anything, that’s alright. I understand. Everyone has to keep some secrets now and then. Mama was questioning me about you when you escorted me home on Tuesday. She asked me who you are and what you were doing. I think she thought we were lovers. Silly, right? Anyways, I hope you get this letter. If you don’t write back, that’ll be okay. Hope you’re doing well._

_Sincerely,_

_Riley_

I was nervous about sending the letter, but once I finally did, I felt better. Now, I’m nervous about how he’s going to reply.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley gets a letter from John.

**Day Eight**

**October 28th, 1910**

**Friday, 8:08pm**

 

John wrote back today. I was shocked. Mama told me I had a letter and when I saw who it was from, I was excited. I brought it to my bedroom and read it four times.

 

_ Dearest Riley, _

_ It’s been good hearing from you. I’m glad that you see me as a good person, even when I’m not. Not very many people say those things anymore. I would like to tell you everything about me, but I just can’t right now. When the time comes, we’ll both know it. What I can tell you is that I’m 38 and that I grew up with the wrong people. I’ll tell you more when I can. Did your mama really say those things? Huh, that’s really interesting. You can tell her what you like, I guess, just don’t lie too much. It ain’t good to lie to your parents like that. I’m doing alright, thanks for asking. How have you been? I would be interested in seeing you again soon. Maybe we could go hunting again. Somewhere else maybe. I don’t know. Just let me know and I can make some plans. Bye for now. _

_ -Marston _

 

I almost died reading that letter. What did he mean by “interesting” when he was talking about my mom saying that John and I were lovers? Does he mean that that is a silly idea or does he mean something more…?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Riley writes a letter to John. She says something that could be considered "risky."

**Day Nine**

**October 31st, 1910**

**Monday, 10:02pm**

 

Halloween was today. Nothing too exciting. Mama made apple pie and we had a nice chicken dinner. Scottie said that he didn’t want any candy and Milly, my little sister, said that she didn’t either.

I was exempt from my chores today because of it being a holiday and daddy said that I work hard and that I deserved a break. I was thankful.  Scottie was mad because he still had to milk cows and feed all the animals. I was secretly laughing inside even though it’s not nice to.

I wrote John another letter today. I was nervous to write one before. I don’t understand why this man attracts me so much. He’s dangerous and he’s married. Two things that should drive me away, yet they attract me more. Here’s what I wrote:

_ Dear John, _

_ I really appreciate you being honest with me. Most men would have lied about everything just to try and buy my body or something. You’re 38? I would have never guessed it. You don’t look a day over twenty. I’ve been doing great. I’ve been getting my chores done quicker. Maybe I’m getting stronger and bigger. What do you think? Do you think I’m strong? I would really like to see you again, Mr. Marston. I like seeing you. You’re a nice man. Hunting sounds great. Where would you like to go? I’ll go wherever you think is best. Write back soon or just come see me. Oh, by the way, mama asked me if she was going to be able to meet you. I told her that I don’t know. Would you like meeting her? _

_ Love, _

_ Riley _

 

When I sealed the envelope, I regretted the letter right away. Why would I write “Love, Riley?” Why would I say some of those weird things to him? I really hope he doesn’t mind…


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley rides into Blackwater and gets a surprise from a stranger.

**Day Ten**

**November 2nd, 1910**

**Wednesday, 8:41pm**

 

I had to go to Blackwater again today. I had decided to walk there since it was a nice day. I was walking past the post office when a man came up to me.

“Are you Miss Riley Travis?” the man asked.

“Why yes, I am,” I replied. I stopped walking and turned to him.

“A Mr. John Marston left this here letter for you.” He handed me an envelope and walked off. I put it in my bag so I could read it when I got home. I had to get a hundred feathers for my mother. She wants to make a wreath, I think she said.

When I got home, I gave the feathers to my mother and then went to my room to read the letter:

_ Dearest Riley, _

_ I have to confess something. I’m not very good at reading and I’m even worse at writing and spelling and all that. I’ve had a close friend of mine helping me write these. I tell him what I want to say and he writes it. I would like you to know that I would never lie to you and if I did, it would only be to protect you from my world. I look twenty? Haha! Good joke, miss. I think you’re strong. You aren’t as strong as you can be, but everyone has some growing to do in different departments. I’m glad you would like to see me again. I just hate to tell you that it won’t be for a while. Keep writing me letters and I’ll check the post office every few days. If your mama wants to meet me, then let her. I would love to meet her. From what you tell me, she’s a great woman. _

_ -Marston _

__

I almost shrieked in excitement when I finished reading it. I’m glad he’s opening up more to me and trusting me with what he’s sharing. I would trust him with anything, even my life.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley writes another letter to John and decides that she just may be lovestruck.

**Day Eleven**

**November 4th, 1910**

**Friday, 12:09pm**

 

I just sent John another letter. I’m really liking this whole penpal thing. It’s nice being able to write someone a nice letter and receiving them back. This is what I wrote:

 

_ Dear John, _

_ I don’t mind about your reading and writing deficiencies. I wasn’t that good for a while too. I’m just glad that you have someone helping you. It’s upsetting hearing that I won’t be able to see you for a while. You’re worth the wait though, I think. I’ll only stop writing you if you tell me to. I bet you and my mama would get along great. She’s strong and careful like you. The farming season is almost over for us. We just have a few more rows of beans to pick before the winter. We’re doing that in the next few days. Everyone’s pitching in to help, even Milly, my little sister. If you can, let me know what you’re up to. I like hearing from you and hearing about you. _

_ Love, _

_ Riley _

__

Again, I put “Love.” I really am starting to sound like a lovestruck teenager.


	12. Day Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley gets another letter from John. Her parents might be starting to suspect something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez. Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't even realize that it's been so long since I have. Again, sorry. Hope this makes up for it (though I'm sure it won't).

Day Twelve

November 12th, 1910

Wednesday, 4:14pm

 

I got another letter from John today. I think mama’s starting to suspect that something’s going on between John and I. It’s not really true. I talk about him at random times. When we’re eating supper, I mention his name and mama looks over at me with a tiny smile on her face. Does she approve?

I know that daddy doesn’t. He seems angry that I’ve “found” a man. He thinks that John and I are lovers of some sort. Nobody knows how old he really is. Daddy must think that he’s close to my age or something.

John’s letter said this:

 

_ Dearest Riley, _

_ I’m glad you understand. I know how you feel, about being lonely. I’ve been away from my family for a while now. I’ve been away from you too. I’m pretty much by myself. It’s comforting knowing that someone cares enough about me to write at least once a week. I never want you to stop writing to me. I enjoy reading your letters and sending a letter back. How old’s Milly again? Did you say five? My son’s your age, you know. He’s also sixteen. I love him. I have some government business that I need to take care of. I’ll explain more when it’s over. Even saying that is dangerous. Do you ever think about getting married, starting your own family? I never thought that I would, but when it happened, I’m grateful it did. That’s a weird way to spell grateful, ain’t it? Anyways, I hope everything’s going good on your end. On my end, everything’s going fine for now. Nothing too big’s happened yet. _

_ -Marston _

 

He’s lonely and he finds comfort in writing to me? I blush at the thought of him sitting next to his friend telling him to write these things. I’m just really glad I met him.


End file.
